Vórtice
by AllysterRaven
Summary: Eso era lo que habitaba en el interior de Devitto: Un vórtice. De pensamientos, sentimientos y reacciones hormonales en su cuerpo que estaban fuera de su control. "El amor de hermanos es a hostias". Pues sería verdad, porque hacía mucho tiempo que Jasdero había dejado de ser solo su hermano. Como siempre, Road tenía razón. ALERTA DE LEMON
1. Parte 1

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, contemplando borrosamente el colchón al yacer de lado. Parecía que se había dormido.

Dado su insomnio, acostumbraba a pasar las noches mirando al techo, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, a veces, en muy pocos momentos, conseguía caer en un superficial y no-recargante sueño que lo evadía por unos minutos de la realidad.

Miró al reloj, eran las tres y media. Había estado durmiendo durante quince minutos, y eso le pareció un gran récord en comparación con las otras veces.

Estornudó. Algo se había metido en su nariz, y sabía lo que era. Alzó la mano gris hacia su rostro, perezosa, y tomó tras varios intentos el larguísimo pelo rubio. No había luz, así que no pudo verlo, pero él sabía que era hermoso.

Se giró para ver a su portador, esperando verlo acurrucado de cualquier manera a su lado, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada de la enorme cama que compartían. No sería la primera vez que le habría salvado de asfixiarse.

Sin embargo, lo único que sus dorados ojos libres de maquillaje vieron fue el desnivel en el colchón que había dejado el peso de Jasdero.

– ¿Dero? –Alzó la voz, buscándole con la mirada. Definitivamente, a no ser que estuviera bajo la cama, su hermano no estaba en la habitación. Ni en el marco de la ventana, ni en el baño, ni... Un segundo, ¿bajo la cama?

No le parecería tan raro viniendo del rubio, así que se arrastró un poco sobre su abdomen en el colchón, aplastándolo contra el borde de éste e inclinando el resto de su torso colgante para que sus ojos quedaran por debajo del nivel de la cama. Frunció el ceño y cerró un poco los ojos, tratando de ver algo en la oscuridad, dándose cuenta de que no tenía los ojos tan acostumbrados como creía.

Nada.

– ¿Jasdero? –Llamó de nuevo, saltando de la cama únicamente con su pantalón de pijama.

Sus pies descalzos pisaron el frío suelo de baldosas, y no le importó ni esto ni el ruido de sus talones al chocar contra éste al andar. Siguió llamando un par de veces más, sin pensar que solo habían pasado unos segundos desde que se había percatado de su ausencia. Abrió la puerta del cuarto, dando a un pasillo igual de oscuro, y miró a cada lado antes de decidirse por una dirección.

Pensó bien sobre su paradero, ¿tal vez la cocina? Pensándolo mejor, su mellizo podía estar en cualquier parte. Si hasta podía estar bajo la cama...

– ¿Devi? –Escuchó una voz proceder de la dirección opuesta a la que se había dirigido. Se giró con brusquedad y se encontró los enormes ojos dorados de Jasdero a unos cuantos metros de él, mirándolo.

El rubio llevaba el cabello recogido en una toalla, y su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo –Lo cual era lo habitual cuando no había nadie alrededor, salvo su hermano–. En una mano cargaba un plato de lo que parecía ser arroz con curry, y la otra mano estaba pringada con éste.

– Parece que en tu mundo aún no han inventado los tenedores –Suspiró Devitto, relajado al verle–. ¿Fuiste a ducharte? Tenías un baño a dos pasos.

– Es que Dero no quería despertarte... –Soltó una de sus risitas, que ya hacía tiempo que habían perdido el significado, siendo ahora ya únicamente una muletilla.

Devitto dio unos pasos hacia Jasdero, y tomó sin pudor la mano cubierta de arroz del muchacho.

– Vale... Volvamos al cuarto, ¿vale? –Le miró a los ojos, en el fondo gustándole que Jasdero hubiera respetado uno de los únicos momentos de descanso que había tenido en semanas.

Habían muy pocas cosas que pudiera reprocharle a su dulce hermano gemelo, quien siempre se estaba preocupando por él sin darse cuenta de que el que necesitaba más ayuda era él mismo.

Los cosidos labios del rubio se curvaron en una sonrisa, parpadeando una única vez. El moreno tuvo la sensación de que llevaba largo rato sin hacerlo, pero tampoco le extrañó. Si tuviera que comparar a su otra mitad con un animal, sería un colibrí.

Jasdero asintió, y alzó la mano que tenía agarrada Devitto, para así lamer el arroz impregnado en ella. El moreno solo empezó a caminar, dejándole hacer, de vuelta al cuarto.

Encendió la luz al llegar, y ahora sí pudo contemplar bien todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Soltó la mano de Dero y se sentó en la cama, mirando atentamente como el chico cerraba la puerta tras él sin dejar de lamerse el dorso y dedos de la mano.

– ¿Lo preparaste tú? –Habló de nuevo el mayor, mirando no con mucha confianza el plato de comida. Y se alivió cuando el otro negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

– La criada lo hizo –Rió de nuevo, sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, colocando el plato en el regazo de Devitto. Devi miró a la comida, y empezó a entender que Skin se indignara tanto con el servicio. No sabía cómo Jasdero podía siquiera pensar que eso tenía buen aspecto.

Hacía tiempo que el moreno había dejado de plantearse el sentido de las acciones de su hermano, así que no entendió por qué ledio el plato hasta que lo vio.

El rubio se puso de pie de nuevo, y tomando la toalla de su cabeza la arrancó. Su larga melena dorada cayó en ondas, húmeda, y se movió grácilmente cuando Jasdero movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Devitto contempló fijamente mientras el otro pasaba sus manos por debajo de su melena, haciéndola saltar hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Sonrió. Sabía lo que venía luego, y una vez más tuvo razón.

– Unh... –Se quejó Jasdero, girándose hacia su hermano–. El cabello de Dero...

– Ven –Se rió el otro. Siempre había sido el peluquero personal de Jasdero, y sabía que así seguiría.

Jasdero saltó sobre la cama, y Devitto colocó el plato de comida sobre la mesita de noche. Abrió las piernas y apoyó la espalda en el cabezal de la cama, dejando que el rubio se sentara entre ellas y se dejase caer en su pecho desnudo, como era ya costumbre.

El moreno rebuscó en un cajón, y frunció el ceño para después rebuscar en el de abajo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con lo que buscaba en la mano de Dero. Sonrió y tomó el cepillo blanco, hundiéndose por unos segundos en los ojos sonrientes del menor.

– Road le contó a Dero que el amor de hermanos es "a hostias" –Suspiró Jasdero en cuanto Devitto tomó un mechón de pelo y empezó a desenrredarlo con cuidado–. ¿Qué significa "a hostias"?

– Venga ya, Dero. Me has oído un montón de veces usar esa palabra –Enarcó una ceja tras él–. Si no sabías qué significaba podrías habérmelo preguntado.

– Dero no quería parecer un tonto... –Susurró esta vez, con pena.

Devitto resopló, dejando que los minutos pasaran en silencio mientras terminaba de deshacer los nudos para poder cepillarle el pelo sin hacerle daño. Sonrió cuando vio que Jasdero se estremecía, provocando que el moreno pasara el cepillo más lentamente desde la raíz a las puntas, sentándole un tanto excitante el placer que eso le ocasionaba al menor.

– ¿Qué significa...? –Rió de nuevo, susurrando. Y ante ese dulce tono de voz Devitto no pudo resistirse.

– Golpes –Respondió, sin detener sus manos–. "Hostias" significa golpes.

– Entonces, cuando Devi dice "Me cago en la hostia"...

– No, ahí es otra cosa –Le cortó éste, inclinándose un poco sobre Jasdero para oler su cabello, sabiendo que éste usaba un champú de melocotón–. Lo que Road quiso decir es que el denominado "amor de hermanos" es a golpes.

– No lo entiendo...

– Porque Road es imbécil –Espetó el moreno, abandonando el cepillo en la mesita de noche.

Sonrió al ver como Jasdero le miraba con cierta súplica, y eso le obligó a recuperar de nuevo el objeto para seguir cepillándole.

– Óyeme un segundo, Dero –Murmuró Devitto, frunciendo el ceño pegando los labios a su cabeza–. Si hay algo que no entiendas, siempre pregúntame a mí.

– Vale... –Respondió éste, acurrucándose un poco en el pecho de Devi–. ¿Devi acaricia a Dero ahora?

Esa pregunta le hizo sonreír, y de nuevo dejó el cepillo, esta vez sobre el colchón. Lo abrazó protectormente y acarició lentamente su cabello, notando como lentamente la respiración del rubio se pausaba. Pasaron unos minutos, la mejilla de Devitto apoyada en la cabecita dorada del otro, con los ojos dorados entrecerrados con la mente en blanco y su mano recorriendo una y otra vez las curvas de oro que formaban remolinos sobre su grisácea piel.

La mano desocupada yacía sobre el abdomen del menor, acariciándolo levemente con el meñique de ésta, y justo cuando creía que el rubio se había dormido la disonante voz de éste surgió de entre sus cosidos labios.

– ¿Eso significa que Jasdevi no se quieren? –Parecía haberle costado llegar a esa conclusión, que era la opuesta a la que Road esperaba que llegara. Esa pequeña harpía siempre intentaba comerle el coco a Jasdero, a sabiendas de que con Devitto no habría manera.

– Significa que se quieren tanto que dejan de verse como hermanos –Confesó el mayor, sin molestarle ser honesto con el rubio. Era consciente de que Jasdero no era precisamente un lumbreras, y aunque pudiera comprender siquiera la mitad de lo que pretendía darle a entender, el muchacho era demasiado amoroso como para apartarse de él.

– ¿Y cómo se ven? –Alzó su mirada dorada hacia la de Devitto.

El moreno le miró largamente y lo apartó con suavidad.

– Solo son bobadas de Road, Dero. No deberías hacerle caso –Tomó el plato de comida y se lo tendió al rubio–. Deberías terminártelo.

Jasdero asintió y empezó a comer de nuevo la ya fría comida, quedándosele restos en los hilos de su boca, soltando un gemido fastidioso.

– Los hilos que le pusiste a Dero molestan –Miró en un puchero al mayor, y éste rió.

– Pero si te quedan muy bien, hombre –Sonrió, recordando como le cosió los labios para evitar que Road volviera a intentar besarle.

Jasdero se quedó muy quieto entonces, y alzó la mirada desde su plato.

– ¿Devi no quiere besar a Dero? –Preguntó de sopetón, y eso pareció clavársele muy hondo a Devitto.

– ¿Qué mierdas dices, Dero? –Enarcó una ceja, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

– Es que... Devi le dijo a Dero que no quería que nadie más le besara. ¿Devi no quiere besar a Dero? –Repitió, mirándole con cierta inocencia mientras abandonaba el plato en el suelo.

Devitto suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente.

– Y yo qué sé, Jasdero, y yo qué sé. Yo ya no sé nada –Se mordió el labio y le miró, pensativo–. ¿Es que quieres que te bese?

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, nervioso.

– Road también dijo... que si a Dero no le gustó el beso fue porque no se lo había dado Devi... – Ante eso Devitto abrió la boca para hablar, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas y volviendo a cerrarla.

– Te dije que no le hicieras caso a esa mocosa... –Suspiró, acercándose un poco a él, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano–. Te besaré una sola vez, ¿vale?

Jasdero tragó saliva, asintiendo lentamente, y añadiendo en un susurro:

– Pero... Dero tiene la boca cosida... –Y miró directamente a sus ojos, con un sutil rubor en sus grisáceas mejillas que insospechadamente revolucionó todo lo que había en el interior del moreno.

– Eso no será un problema. No para mí –Frunció levemente el ceño, tragando saliva dándose cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo–. Solo una vez, ¿de acuerdo? Una.

El menor asintió de nuevo, cerrando lentamente los ojos y sacando un poco los labios en piñón. A Devitto se le entrecortó la respiración al ver eso, sospechando que lo que venía no podría siquiera compararse con los otros rolletes femeninos que el moreno había tenido.

Tardó unos segundos en decidirse, sin notársele ni una sola pizca de impaciencia al otro, quien se mantenía en la misma posición. Suspiró de nuevo, y vacilante llevó una mano a la nuca de Jasdero, aplastando su cabello contra ésta.

De reojo pudo contemplar como la piel del menor volvía a reaccionar, y como el ceño de éste se fruncía casi imperceptiblemente a la par que sus mejillas se tintaban de rosado. Eso hizo que se le entrecortara la respiración, y con lentitud presionó sus labios contra los de el menor.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de que todo se descontrolara. Los suaves y cálidos labios cosidos del rubio fueron como un vaso de agua para alguien sediento: Quería más, mucho más.

Clavó las uñas inconscientemente en su piel, haciendo soltar un quejido a Dero, quien abrió un poco los labios. A pesar de no haberlo hecho queriendo Devitto aprovechó esa oportunidad, abriéndose paso entre los hilos de sus labios a su boca, jugando apasionadamente con la lengua inexperta del rubio, que se quedó congelado sin saber qué hacer.

Poco le importó al moreno, que tomó con la mano libre el hombro contrario, acostándolo rudamente en el colchón. La manera con la que le empujó contra la cama hizo que el menor se aferrara instintivamente a sus hombros con las manos, oponiendo nula resistencia cuando Devitto se colocó entre sus piernas desnudas. No sabía qué iba a pasar, pero su confianza en su hermano le dijo que se entregara completamente a él.

Poco a poco empezó a intentar seguirle el ritmo a la lengua del moreno, quien ahora paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo del menor, avivándose en todos los sentidos al notar los suspiros del rubio en su boca.

De repente, a la mente de Devitto llegó Road. Esa niñata quería eso, y aunque Devi también lo quisiera eso le crispó los nervios.

Soltó con brusquedad al menor, apartándose de él.

– Dije que solo sería **un** beso –Dijo fríamente, mirándole como si lo que acababa de pasar no hubiera sido nada.

– P-Pero... –Jadeaba el otro, soltando una nueva risa, confundido–. Pero... Devi...

– ¡"_Pero_"nada, Dero! –Frunció el ceño, metiéndose bajo las sábanas–. Vamos a dormir, ¿quieres?

Jasdero se incorporó, sentado en la cama, mirándole sin entender nada.

– ¿Devi no quiere a Dero? –Preguntó, triste. No sabía qué pensar, ni qué significaba todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni tampoco por qué había parado. Además, no le gustaba que Devitto le gritara.

– ¡Sólo...! –Se mordió el labio, molesto consigo mismo por provocar ese tonito de voz tan rompedor en Jasdero–. Sólo duérmete, ¿vale? Porfavor

Dero bajó la mirada, metiéndose bajo la sábana y quedando de espaldas de él, tratando de colocarse lo más al borde posible para alejarse de Devitto. El moreno lo notó y resopló, rabioso, mientras levantaba el brazo y presionaba el interruptor sobre la cama.

La luz se apagó, y su amada oscuridad volvió. Al principio sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a ella, pero sabía que esa noche ya no iba a dormir. Tendría tiempo suficiente para ver de nuevo las manchas del techo con la luz apagada.


	2. Parte 2

Notó cuando el nivel de la cama subió a su lado, pero se mantuvo de espaldas y fingió que dormía.

Jasdero era lo capazmente denominable "lento", pero el moreno sabía ciertamente que no lo era tanto como para no recordar que Devitto padecía insomnio. Escuchó atentamente los pies descalzos del rubio caminar por el suelo embaldosado, y distinguió perfectamente cada pieza de ropa por el sonido de las telas rozar su piel.

Cerró los ojos al notar que daba la vuelta alrededor de la cama, nervioso de que le dijera algo, pero en vez de eso Jasdero tomó el cepillo y se lo llevó al baño, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado la madrugada anterior, y no había dejado de repetirse lo estúpido que era por apartar a Jasdero y dejarlo a medias.

Alzó la mirada y miró al despertador, sorprendiéndose mucho al ver la hora: ¿Las ocho? ¿Su hermano se había levantado a las ocho?

El rubio ya hacía unos minutos que había salido del baño y colado por la puerta de la habitación, y Devi no pudo sofocar su curiosidad. Apartó la sábana con la mano y se acabó de descubrir a patadas, y en cuanto pisó el suelo algo húmedo y frío envolvió el pie del moreno. Hundió el pie en éste, y casi al instante supo lo que era.

- ¡Me cago en la puta de Horos! –Gritó con fuerza, viendo el plato de arroz que su hermano había traído horas antes. La puerta estaba cerrada, y la habitación insonorizada, así que nadie le escuchó despotricar.

Se limpió el pie con las sábanas, caminando por el suelo y gruñiendo al sentir la planta del pie pegajosa contra las baldosas. Prescindió de lavárselo, por pereza y por prisa, y se vistió con rapidez, tanta que tuvo que quitarse de nuevo la camiseta porque se la había puesto del revés.

Se preguntó si Jasdero estaría molesto con él. No era capaz de visualizarlo como tal, ya que normalmente los enfados de su hermano duraban hasta que encontraba algo nuevo con lo que distraerse, pero aún así era algo que le preocupaba. Había sido muy rudo con él, y le había gritado.

La verdad es que se sentía bastante imbécil, después de todo fue él mismo quien empezó a jugar a sabiendas de que el rubio no conocía nada sobre lo que hacía. ¿Tal vez hubiera desperdiciado la única oportunidad que tendría nunca por creer que eso le daría la razón a Road? Es verdad, sí que la tenía, ¿para qué negarlo?

Atrapó el pomo de la puerta con una de sus manos, y lo giró hasta que la puerta dejó de tener un impedimento para abrirse. Se asomó al pasillo, mirando a un lado y luego al otro, viendo nada más que el polvo flotando bajo los rayos del sol que se colaban por las ventanas. ¿Y Jasdero? ¿Dónde se había metido su patoso e infantil hermano?

Supuso que se habría dirigido hacia el comedor para tomar el desayuno, aunque el misterio de que se hubiera levantado tan temprano seguía siendo todo un enigma para él. Dio unos pasos, y enseguida escuchó una voz a su espalda.

La voz era familiar, rasposa y muy grave, y acababa de llamarle por su nombre.

- Buenos días, Skin –Murmuró Devitto, girándose hacia él, sin mucha emoción–. ¿Querías algo?

- Si buscas al tonto de tu hermano, se fue por ahí –Señaló entonces con el pulgar hacia su espalda, en dirección opuesta a la que Devitto se dirigía–. Al jardín, diría.

El moreno enarcó una ceja, inclinándose un poco para ver hacia esa dirección tras el cuerpo de Skin, y después volvió a mirarle. No dio las gracias, solo lo esquivó y salió corriendo en dirección al jardín. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, o eso creía.

Abrió el ventanal que daba al inmenso campo floreado lleno de mariposas, todo tan colorido... Le daba cierta repulsión.

Imaginó el dorado cabello ondulado de Jasdero balancearse a placer de la brisa, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. Sonrió suave, definitivamente el rubio era de los pocos en la família que disfrutaba tanto de algo tan corriente.

Sin embargo, aunque sí lo divisó a lo lejos, no estaba ni la mitad de feliz.

A unos cuantos metros, Jasdero estaba sentado en un banco de piedra, acariciando un gato en su regazo. Ésa era Lulubel, por supuesto, y Jasdero hablaba con ella.

No osó acercarse, la gata no le caía precisamente bien, pero a su hermano le gustaba todo el mundo, así que prefirió esperar a que ésta se fuera.

Dio media vuelta y volvió a meterse al lúgubre interior, caminando por el pasillo de vuelta, decidiendo por una vez ir por su cuenta a desayunar.

Pasaron unos minutos, solo unos minutos, en los que Devitto estuvo dando vueltas por toda el arca, y enseguida se sintió aburrido. No se sentía bien sin Jasdero a su lado, se sentía realmente vacío y sin nada que hacer. No se atrevía a ir a comer sin él, así que apenas se dio cuenta de ello dio la vuelta y volvió al jardín.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el rubio ya no estaba ahí, pero la gata acurrucada en el cálido banco lo miraba fijamente. Eso le incomodó en sobremanera, y poniéndose a andar por el jardín empezó a buscar con la mirada a su mellizo.

El lugar era grande, pero no creía que lo fuera tanto como para no poder verlo a esa distancia, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos se dio ya por vencido. Definitivamente, su hermano ya se habría ido.

¿Habría sido Lulubel que le dijo que había estado allí? ¿Querría Dero evitarle?

No lo veía probable, pero aún así la vigiló de reojo mientras se adentraba por segunda vez dentro de su hogar.

La siguiente parada podía ser cualquiera, así que simplemente se puso a caminar hacia la única dirección que ese pasillo le permitía: Hacia delante.

Caminó durante unos largos minutos –Dos–, y se coló en el salón. Ahí vio a Tykki, quien leía un libro hundido en un sillón, como ya era costumbre en él.

- Buenas, Devitto –Saludó éste, sin levantar la mirada de las páginas–. Te levantaste temprano hoy.

- Sí, ya. ¿Has visto a Jasdero? –Frunció el ceño el mayor de los gemelos, notándole solo.

Ante esa pregunta el hombre levantó una ceja, mirándole.

- ¿Has perdido a tu hermano? Pero si nunca os separáis.

- Cállate, ¿vale? –Le espetó el más joven, molesto–. ¿Eso es que no lo has visto?

Tykki se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

- Lo siento.

- Sirves de muy poco –Gruñó por lo bajo Devitto antes de irse por la puerta de nuevo, sin despedirse, y pudo escuchar detrás suyo: "Si le veo le diré que le andas buscando".

Resopló, colocándose de nuevo la chaqueta sobre los hombros, metiéndose las manos en sus bolsillos, pensativo.

"Menudo idiota", se dijo a sí mismo, buscándole con la mirada mientras caminaba. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Sin embargo, su búsqueda se vio interrumpida en un segundo, en cuanto un peso muerto cayó a su espalda y un sonido agudo le hizo temblar los tímpanos.

- ¡Road! –Gritó, tratando de quitársela de encima–. ¡Quita!

- Eres un borde, hijo –Hizo un puchero ella, obedeciendo y colocándosele delante, señalándola con Lero–. ¡Al fin lo hiciste!

Él enarcó una ceja, mirando a los negros ojos de Road, ya que ahora estaba en forma humana. Parecía ser que alguien disfrutaba mucho juntándose con "la raza inferior".

- ¿De qué coño hablas? –Preguntó, con cierta curiosidad. "Miedo me da", pensó para sus adentros.

- ¡Te lo tiraste!

Tras esa exclamación transcurrieron unos largos segundos de silencio, en las que la mirada asesina de Devitto lo dijo todo.

- Niñata de mierda –Le escupió con amargura.

- ¿Eh? ¡Creí que me había hecho caso! –Se sorprendió ella, mirando el rostro de un Lero algo acostumbrado ya a la familia de Noah–. Le vi preguntando a todos los miembros de la familia. De hecho, vino a pedirme consejo.

Él abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, tomándola con rudeza por el cuello del vestido, acercando su rostro rabioso a ella, que ni se inmutó.

- ¿¡Qué mierdas te dijo!?

- Nada –Sonrió ella con autosuficiencia–. Solo me dijo que no sabía qué sentía hacia tí, por eso creía que te habrías aprovechado de tu dulce e inocente hermano.

La soltó con violencia, muy enfadado. Ella lo hacía quedar casi como un pederasta, y por esa clase de cosas no la soportaba.

- ¿Dónde está? –Gruñó Devitto, recibiendo solo una Road encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y yo qué sé, se fue. Mira en el comedor –Enarcó una ceja, y después sonrió ámpliamente–. Tal vez no te lo tiraras, pero esa falta de humor en tí no es una buena señal. ¿La pifiaste, palabrotero?

Él decidió terminar con esa estúpida discusión y se dio la vuelta, caminando directo al comedor. Se repitió una y otra vez que no le estaba haciendo caso, ¡él ya pensaba ir ahí!

Abrió la puerta del comedor con rudeza, y ahí estaba. Oh, Dios, si estaba...

Jasdero estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con el mentón apoyado en la mesa, jugando con la bombillita de su cabeza. No había nadie más en la sala, y no había ni un solo plato de comida frente al rubio. Entonces, ¿qué hacía ahí?

Suspiró, controlándose. Sabía que Jasdero no reaccionaba bien si él le gritaba.

Se sentó a su lado y miró al frente, quieto y en silencio. Le notó dejar de jugar y reposar el brazo en la mesa, y de algún modo supo que le miraba de reojo.

- Lo lamento –Dijo de repente, sin aún mirar a Dero. Mantuvo su ceño fruncido, pero sus palabras eran sinceras–. No debí tratarte así, lo siento.

Esas palabras no hubieran sido suficiente para otro, pero para Jasdero fueron más que suficiente. Sonrió ámpliamente y le saltó encima a Devitto, abrazándole.

- ¡Vale! –Rió de nuevo, esta vez en muletilla–. ¿Vamos a jugar?

Devitto sonrió.

- ¿No prefieres desayunar primero? –Giró el rostro, mirándole. Ante esa pregunta Jasdero negó con la cabeza.

- Dero aún no tiene hambre. No está acostumbrado a levantarse a esta hora.

Como se había dicho anteriormente, Devitto hacía tiempo que no se cuestionaba las acciones de su hermano, así que no preguntó acerca del motivo.

- ¿A qué quieres jugar?

- ¡Al escondite! –Rió de nuevo, estrechándole fuerte entre sus brazos, casi asfixiándole–. ¡En el jardín!

El moreno asintió y se pusieron en pie, ambos caminando hacia el pasillo. Sus pistolas seguían en la habitación, y normalmente cuando jugaban era con ellas a dispararse el uno al otro. Sin embargo, hoy ninguno tenía ganas de hacerle daño al otro.

Por el camino ninguno habló, pero no fue un silencio incómodo ni mucho menos. Llegaron al ventanal y Devitto abrió el acceso al floreado jardín.

Miró alrededor, Lulubel se había ido ya.

- ¡La ligas! –Y entonces Jasdero salió corriendo.

Devitto rió, eso no era el escondite. Y de hecho, daba igual. Apenas pasó un segundo y el moreno salió escopeteado a pillarle.

El rubio era rápido, y eso le dificultaba las cosas a su hermano, quien se las ingeniaba para intentar atraparle. No fue difícil engañar el ingenio de Dero, y en cuanto le tuvo a tiro se lanzó encima suyo.

Cayeron sobre el acolchado suelo de flores, sin pensar en la reprimenda que Tykki les daría, y empezaron a reír descontroladamente.

Casi llorando, Jasdero se sujetaba con fuerza el estómago, y Devitto hacía lo posible para no caerse encima suyo por las convulsiones que le producían las carcajadas.

Poco a poco sus risas se apaciguaron, y al abrir sus ojos llorosos Jasdero se encontró con los ojos dorados de su hermano a apenas unos centímetros. Le sonrió con dulzura desde sus labios cosidos, y el moreno le respondió con la misma acción.

- Dero quiere a Devi –Confesó el rubio, contento.

- ¿A hostias? –Sonrió el otro, mirándole.

El menor negó con la cabeza rápidamente, y eso le arrancó una nueva carcajada al moreno.

Entre tanto colorido, el gris de la piel de Jasdero desentonaba, mientras que su dorado pelo parecía diseñado expresamente para ese paisaje. Éste estaba desperdigado a su alrededor, y Devitto pudo encontrar algunas flores enrredadas en él. Por primera vez, ese jardín tan floreado le pareció hermoso.

- Yo también a tí, Dero –Dijo en respuesta el moreno–. ¿Quieres que te bese de nuevo?

Jasdero sonrió y asintió, llevando sus manos vendadas a la camiseta del mayor.

Devitto sonrió también, y en vez de ser la palma de sus manos la que descansaba sobre el colchón de flores, lo fueron sus codos; y en vez de ser el aire lo que rozaba los labios cosidos del menor, lo fueron los suyos propios.

Presionó sobre esa dulce boca, la perforó cariñosamente con su lengua a través de sus hilos, y durante varios minutos le estuvo besando profundamente. Nadie los interrumpió, ni tan siquiera el fantasmal recuerdo de Road en la mente de Devitto.

No había tensión sexual ahora, lo único que sus manos querían tomar eran las mofletonas mejillas del rubio, y la única caricia que deseaba era la que la yema de los dedos de Jasdero le daban a su pecho.


	3. Parte 3

Los ojos amarillos de Devitto se abrieron de nuevo. Hacía un sol cegador, y una vez más se preguntó qué estaba haciendo en el exterior.

Subió la mirada y vio las hojas de un árbol, las cuales evitaban que la luz le diera en exceso, y un peso en su pecho le dijo que debería empezar a pensar en plural.

Empezó a acordarse poco a poco, y bajando la cabeza se encontró con el cabello rubio de su hermano arremolinándose al azar sobre su camiseta. Acurrucado respiraba pausadamente, y desde su posición el mayor de los gemelos pudo apreciar que las pestañas negras por el rimmel estaban juntas, lo cual indicaba que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Sonrió. Sus ojos... Esos hermosos ojos dorados que siempre que le miraban estaban molestamente abiertos, mirándole sin realmente prestar atención, moviéndose siempre de un punto a otro.

Un segundo, ¿¡en qué estaba pensando!? Una cosa era besar y hacerle el amor a un hombre siendo uno mismo un hombre, la otra pensar en esas mariconadas.

– Eh. Jasdero –Habló, zarandeándolo un poco por uno de los hombros–. Jasdeeroo...

Mientras iba llamándole recorrió ese jardín florido con la mirada, recordando cómo habían llegado a dormirse al pie de ese enorme árbol que, por lo que pudo suponer, era un limonero. Una sutil sonrisita deformó su expresión, a su vez cambiando un poco el tono de su voz.

El menor, que ante los movimientos de su hermano no reaccionaba, sí lo hizo al escuchar ese tono risueño. Apretó los párpados y bostezó, abriendo al máximo su boca, dando de sí los elásticos hilos que perforaban sus labios.

– Buenos días, dormilón –Murmuró el moreno, burlón.

– 'Nos dí... –Trató de decir en respuesta el otro, que enseguida volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho de su amado para dormir de nuevo.

– ¡Eh! –Le asustó Devitto, haciendo que pegara un vuelco y abriera sus enormes ojos dorados.

Al ver la cara de espanto del menor, rió. Le parecía adorable, y su mala leche muchas veces no podía combatir esa dulzura.

– ¿Entramos? Me estoy tostando –Dijo borrando su pequeña sonrisa, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano–. Además, tengo hambre.

Al escuchar la referencia a la comida Dero tomó su mano, levantándose algo encorvado, como tenía por costumbre. Y para su sorpresa Devitto no se la soltó, lo que le hizo sonreír.

– ¿Qué tomaran Jasdevi? –Y seguidamente volvió a reír por muletilla, como siempre.

– Pues no sé, Dero. Ni tan siquiera sé qué hora es... –Bostezó el mayor, pensativo. ¿De verdad se había dormido? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Caminaron hasta la puerta de cristal que daba al interior, abriéndola para colarse dentro. Para su sorpresa, al recorrer el largo pasillo, no había nadie en el comedor. Tampoco en ninguna otra sala, ¿se habrían ido a la caza de exorcistas sin ellos?

– Cabrones... –Murmuró Devitto, mirando a Jasdero jugar de nuevo con su bombilla–. Se han pirado.

– ¿Adónde? –Le miró, sorprendido–. ¿Se fueron a por los humanos? ¡Dero quería matar uno también! –Y la risita de nuevo.

Devitto corrió al comedor, mirando el reloj. La una del mediodía, qué extraño...

– Ellos siempre ignoran a Jasdevi... –Murmuró el rubio, soltando su muletilla una vez más.

– Eh, vamos Dero, eso no es cierto –Resopló el moreno, acercándose a Jasdero–. Seguramente estén cada uno con "sus amiguitos humanos". Y, eh, si ese no es el caso... Al menos ellos trabajarán mientras nosotros nos quedamos por aquí haciendo travesuras. ¿No te encanta?

Jasdero pareció plantearse la idea y sonrió ámpliamente, sin realmente pensar que al no estar ni Tykki ni Lero, poco podrían hacer. Devitto era consciente de ello, pero evidentemente no dijo nada.

– ¡Jasdevi podrían comer ahora! –Se emocionó el rubio de nuevo, mirándole desde sus enormes ojos dorados en lo que su estómago rugía. Eso hizo reír a su hermano, poco a poco más y más cómodo con lo que había despertado en su interior.

Realmente no le importaba lo que hiciera el resto de su família, mientras que no les molestaran ni a Jasdero ni a él todo estaba bien para Devitto.

Se acercó lentamente al rubio, quien a medida que avanzaba borraba su sonrisa. La seriedad de su hermano le hizo sentir como que había hecho algo malo, y eso provocó que frunciera el ceño en una expresión de arrepentimiento propia de un niño.

El moreno abrió mucho los ojos cuando Jasdero empezó a llorar, sin saber qué había hecho mal.

– ¡No, no! ¡Dero, no! –Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, habiendo pasado eso más de una vez–. ¡No estoy enfadado por nada, porfavor!

El rubio se acurrucó en su pecho, sin poder dejar de llorar ahora, manchando la camiseta blanca de su hermano con el negro de su maquillaje. Le arrancó un suspiro abatido a su hermano, quien acarició el largo y ondulado cabello de Jasdero con una sonrisa.

– Tontito... –Bajó una de sus grisáceas manos, tomando el mentón del rubio para alzar su rostro, viéndole a las empapadas orbes doradas–. No llores, no eres bonito si lo haces.

Jasdero se calmó al ver la sonrisa dulce de Devitto, sorbiendo por la nariz.

– ¿Devi... besará a Dero? –No hizo falta responder a esa pregunta con palabras. Devitto solo rió.

Aún recordaba con cierta vergüenza como la noche anterior había metido la pata, y le extrañaba que Jasdero aún quisiera que se le acercara.

Rozó los labios cosidos del menor, sin llegar a presionarlos aún contra los suyos. Quería torturarle de forma sana, verle avalanzarse y abrazarse a su cuello. Acarició dulcemente su cintura con las manos para abrazarla luego con los brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

Las manos de Jasdero se apoyaron en su pecho, deslizándose hacia arriba para rodear su cuello. Devitto lo miró a sus ojos, aún algo llorosos y ahora entrecerrados, con el maquillaje esparcido en forma de gotas por toda la superfície de su grisácea piel.

La presión en su pecho le asustó al principio, pero era agradable y le incitaba a besar con más ganas que nunca esa boca que él mismo clausuró con hilos de coser.

No la desobedeció, estrechó más el abrazo y presionó sus labios contra los de su hermano, quien instintivamente los abrió para dejarle paso. A la primera no consiguió colar su lengua, enrredándosele ligeramente con los hilos, y tras un par de segundos lo intentó de nuevo para esta vez sí conseguirlo. Jugó apasionadamente con la lengua de Jasdero, menos tímido que la primera vez, y tiró sin pretenderlo de los hilos hacia dentro, arrancándole un quejido adolorido al menor.

Bajó lentamente su mano por su trasero, sus nalgas a la vista por las ranuras del pantalón. Provocó un suspiro en el rubio, y eso hizo sonreír al moreno.

Le gustaba que Jasdero no llevara ropa interior, a menudo deleitándose con los contornos de esa apretada tela.

Sin embargo otro rugido se escuchó, ésta vez procedente de su propio estómago. El beso se vio roto por una risotada del menor y, fastidiado, Devitto se apartó.

– Vamos a comer –Sonrió Jasdero, soltando una nueva risita.

El mayor asintió y tomó su mano, caminando hacia la cocina. Al cabo de unos diez minutos una de las sirvientas-akuma les entregó un par de platos, y para ese entonces Devitto ya estaba de los nervios por el hambre –Y también por lo que no era hambre...–.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro, como siempre, y engulleron la comida, hambrientos. Terminaron más o menos al mismo tiempo, y sin dejarle tiempo de rehacerse Devitto volvió a besar a su hermano, lamiendo los restos de comida de los hilos.

Le deseaba, muchísimo, y estaba decidido a encargarse de que el rubio lo supiera.

Parecía que Jasdero empezaba a acostumbrarse, a juzgar por el poco tiempo que transcurrió entre que él le besó y el otro respondió.

Si ahora entrara Road, Devitto la ignoraría; estaba seguro de ello.

– Devi... –Suspiró con un tono agudizado el rubio, su voz algo ahogada por el beso. Podían ser alucinaciones suyas, pero el aludido sintió como si Jasdero hubiera estado esperándolo durante mucho, **mucho** tiempo.

Acarició los muslos del menor con una de las manos, jugando de nuevo con su lengua sin dejarle volver a articular palabra. No quería pensar más, no quería plantearse ni lugares ni situaciones, no quería volver a inventar excusas para no hacer lo que siempre quiso hacer.

Complacido al notar el intento de dominación de Jas sobre el beso deslizó la mano hacia la parte inferior del muslo más alejado a Devitto, subiéndola hasta posarla sobre su nalga, tirando de ella para acercarle.

Jasdero entendió la indirecta, poniéndose en pie y sentándose dócilmente sobre el regazo de su gemelo.

El moreno no tardó en separar los muslos del rubio con la mano, acariciando su entrepierna sobre el pantalón. Sintiéndolo estremecerse cortó el beso, besando desde su mentón hasta su cuello, sin casi haberse dado cuenta de lo rápido que subió la temperatura.

Pasó su mano libre por su abdomen desnudo, mordiendo la piel de su cuello mientras escuchaba a su hermano suspirar. Dichos suspiros le estaban poniendo a cien, y algo le decía que el bulto que ahora su mano acogía en su palma sobre la tela era simplemente debido a que Devitto era el que lo acariciaba.

"¿Se lo hacía encima de la mesa?" Esa fue una fugaz duda que le pasó por la mente al moreno.

Era excitante, así que le servía.

– ¿D-Devi...? –Suspiró Jasdero, abrazándose a su cuello. El mayor alzó la mirada a su rostro, mordiéndose el labio inferior al notarlo lleno de lujuria.

Con rapidez desabrochó el cinturón y la bragueta del menor, sacando su erección para empezar a masturbarle con fiereza, cortando sus palabras. Atrapó de nuevo su boca con la suya, luchando con los hilos para abrirse paso hasta su lengua

Se puso en pie, sujetando el trasero de su querido hermano con las manos, y acostando su espalda sobre la superfície de la mesa tras apartar los platos de un manotazo.

Jasdero se abrazaba a él con fuerza, arañando su espalda sobre la chaqueta con cierta desesperación.

No cesó el movimiento de su mano, colocándose entre sus piernas mientras con la mano libre empezaba a bajarle el pantalón.

Jasdero era su mundo. De hecho, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera él.

– Dero... –Jadeó Devitto esta vez, entre el beso. Sintió las manos vendadas de su preciosa joyita aferrarse a su chaqueta, mientras el rubio abría sus grisáceas piernas para abrazarse con ellas alrededor de la cintura del moreno. Instintivamente aceleró el ritmo de su mano alrededor de su miembro, y la entrecortada respiración de Jasdero no podía ya permitirse unos labios sellados.

El rubio cortó el beso, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos dorados se mantuvieron cerrados entonces, pero su mano se deslizó por el abdomen de Devitto hacia arriba. Éste sonrió y dejó caer la chaqueta al suelo, quitándose la camiseta con la mano libre sin dejar de mover la otra en la intimidad de Jasdero.

Se inclinó sobre su hermano, besando su pecho dulcemente, dejando que la mano de éste bajara hasta su abultada bragueta. Ésta no tardó en colarse por ella y liberar su propia erección, arrancándole un suspiro de alivio al mayor.

La respiración de Jasdero se aceleraba junto con el ritmo de su mano, inconscientemente, y Devitto podía notar como, poco a poco, éste se acercaba al orgasmo.

No podía dejar de mirarle; tan hermoso... Sin decrecer el ritmo acarició la suave entrada del rubio con uno de sus dedos, absteniéndose de presionar aún. Éste se estremeció, y el moreno sonrió al ver que no se le antojaba una sensación desagradable.

Espera... ¿Podría ser...?

Apartó la mano y se metió el meñique en la boca, barnizándolo con su saliva para volver a llevarlo a su cavidad. Presionó, y sin sorprenderse atendió a como éste entraba sin dificultad.

Sonrió perversamente, acelerando como "castigo" el ritmo sobre la erección ajena, notando la suya propia endurecerse aún más si cabe. Parecía ser que el supuesto deseo de su hermano llegaba algo más lejos de lo pensado...

El cuerpo de Jasdero temblaba levemente, tenso mientras Devitto introducía junto con su meñique el dedo anular, empezando a moverlos rápidamente. No podía dejar de atender a las excitantes expresiones del menor en lo que se acercaba más y más al borde. Hacía rato que la mano del rubio se había detenido hasta solo agarrar con cierta dureza el tronco de su hermano mayor.

Y finalmente se vino. El menor echó la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar un fuerte quejido, preso de una momentánea combulsión que zarandeó todo su cuerpo a la par que llegaba al orgasmo en la mano de Devitto. El moreno no podía estar más excitado.

Las extremidades de Dero alrededor del cuerpo de su gemelo tardaron un poco en destensarse, sin soltarle. Cuando lo hicieron, el mayor besó apasionadamente la boca del menor, sin pensárselo dos veces y presionando rudamente los hilos de sus labios hacia dentro.

El rubio gimió adolorido, y de algún modo esto aceleró más al moreno, quien unió a sus dos dedos el corazón, moviéndolos violentamente en su interior.

Poco tardó el menor en jadear por ello, costándole seguir el beso debido a su torpeza, empezando a mover nuevamente su mano en la erección palpitante de su gemelo. Devitto mordió y lamió los labios de su hermano, introduciendo innumerables veces su lengua en la boca del rubio sin dejar de acelerar e incluso abrir sus dedos en su interior.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, pero Jasdero volvió a sentirse derretir por dentro, sudoroso y deseoso de su hermano.

– D-Dev... –Murmuró extasiado cuando el moreno pasó a morder con cierta suavidad una de sus mejillas–.

El rubio soltó una débil risita por muletilla, clavando las uñas de una de sus manos en su espalda gris mientras miraba de reojo la erección que seguía entre sus dedos.

Devitto sonrió ámpliamente y se relamió los labios en lo que sacaba sus dedos de su dilatado hermano, lamiéndolos. Los ojos dorados de Jasdero se cruzaron con los suyos, ambos pares llenos de lascivia y deseo.

El moreno se irguió de pie, liberándose del agarre de los brazos y las piernas del otro, tomando las caderas desnudas del menor y tirando de ellas para sacarlas por el borde de la mesa, sujetándolas con las manos. No quiso esperar antes de apoyar la punta de su propia erección en la entrada de su gemelo, presionando hasta meterla hasta la mitad.

Jadeó, notando como el interior de Jasdero era cálido y tal vez demasiado estrecho para su tamaño, pero aún y así sonriendo al sentir como éste lo apretaba.

Los labios de Jasdero dejaron escapar un suave gemido, abriendo las piernas de manera invitante. Devitto no se hizo esperar, e inició un vaivén moderado para conseguir empezar a entrar cada vez más en el rubio.

Primero salía casi entero, y seguidamente entraba con rudeza, reiniciando el patrón al son de sus casi unísonos suspiros.

En otro momento, tal vez aquello hubiera resultado una idea extraña, pero ahora mismo ninguno de los dos pensaba demasiado bien en nada. Solo el instinto reinaba, y poco a poco todo se fue acelerando hasta que el rubio se aferraba con fuerza al borde de la mesa contrario a Devitto, gimiendo tan alto como sus pulmones le permitían.

El moreno ya estaba entero en su interior, y sus embestidas eran salvajes y aceleradas. Jadeaba profundamente y sus dedos se hundían en las caderas de su gemelo, acelerando tanto como podía a medida que transcurrían los minutos.

Jasdero empezó a gemir su nombre varias veces, y se agarró con las manos a las muñecas de su hermano. No podía más.

Volvió a correrse, bañado en sudor a la vez que gritaba de éxtasis. Y si Devitto no podía sentirse más excitado, sus gemidos y el límite insoportable al que se vio su propia erección sometida en cuanto el rubio se estrechó hicieron el resto.

No pasaron más de veinte segundos, embistiendo violentamente a su ya agotado gemelo, antes de llegar al orgasmo en su interior. Jasdero suspiró y se abrazó a su empapada cintura con las piernas, queriendo sentir más adentro el pálpito y las ardientes corrientes en sus entrañas.

Así se mantuvieron durante largos segundos, recuperándose con la respiración entrecortada de tal experiencia, sin salir aún Devitto.

Cuando lo hizo, Jasdero liberó el agarre dócilmente, deslizándose hacia fuera con lentitud, sensible su ya flácido miembro.

– Eso... fue loco... –Se ruborizó el rubio, riendo un poco. El moreno no supo bien si dicha risa era verdadera o de nuevo su muletilla preferida, pero eso tampoco era relevante.

Suspiró y se acercó al aún acostado Dero, besándole dulcemente en los labios, de manera superficial esta vez. Lo bajó al suelo y lo sujetó para asegurarse de que no se caería, pareciendo bastante exhausto.

Éste le abrazó y pegó su mejilla a su cuello, siendo inmediatamente respondido.

– Te quiero, Dero –Susurró el mayor en su oído, acariciando su pegajosa espalda.

– Dero también quiere a Devi –Sonrió Jasdero, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

– Creo que deberíamos irnos a la ducha...

Jasdero se apartó un momento de Devitto y le miró a los ojos, pensativo. Seguidamente sonrió ámpliamente.

– ¡Pero Jasdevi se ducharán juntos esta vez!


End file.
